Konaha's Secret Files
by Insane Tanuki
Summary: A bunch one shots or two shots featuring various couples at various times. Most couplings will be either SakuSasuNaru, InoSaku, OrochiSaku and NaruSaku.Hope ya enjoy them. 30 in all. NaruSaku is up next!
1. Betraying the Village 1 of 2

**Betraying The Village**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**A/n: Kill me...god I'm truly insane now.**

* * *

Sakura sighed to herself. She was currently sitting on the red bridge where her team used to take missions. Not today though. No, today they had a day off, and Sakura in all her loneliness despite Naruto's comforting embraces, was sad. No she was not sad for a bad history, and Naruto said she had every right to be, he was sad too, and that's how they formed their friendship. Since Sasuke left Sakura never noticed how much they had in common, and she was quickly coming to adore him as a brother. The two were always together, helping one another cope with their loss, there would be the small kisses, the small hugs, they would fool around, exploring, both coming to a common ground in their love for the Uchiha. Itachi had more then once sneaked in to their village, and often times Naruto would follow. She knew it was because he was so much like Sasuke. She went a few times as well, the three of them make believing to be in love, it was only lust, sadness and need. Sakura wanted to be near her dear Sasuke, and Naruto wanted to be taken by his best friend, Itachi needed to feel human contact. The three of them were using each other, but none of them care. The three would also as it turns out, tell their darkest secrets. But only very rarely did they meet. 

"Sakura-chan, want to come on a date with me?" Asked one Rock Lee, who had somehow wormed his way into the pink kunoichi's heart. She had come to cherish him deeply, and needing the human contact to keep from going completely insane, she agreed. She grabbed onto his hand, being pulled up with ease. Rock Lee was happy to see his beautiful Sakura happy. Of course what Lee didn't know was that she was slowly slipping away. The time was great, and Sakura was dropped off to her house. When she saw her best friend leave she opened the door. She wanted to be with Sasuke. In anyway possible. Naruto too had often said this, but he had soon fallen for Itachi, it was there in plain view. She left a note for Naruto, telling her she had a plan. She would seduce Orochimaru to bring back Sasuke; she'd give away something she knows could never be taken back. But that's ok, because she wanted her Sasuke home. She knew it was a one-sided love, but she found, that Naruto's sadness outweighed her own, and she wanted him to be happy. He deserves to be happy. She slipped off her red and white dress, and was standing in the black spandex shorts and a fishnet top. She took it all off then and grabbed another outfit, one Sasuke and Naruto had chosen for her on her birthday. She smiled sadly at that memory.

Midnight was when she sneaked out; she left the note under Naruto's door, where inside she heard the moaning of her fox and weasel. She almost giggled at the thought and then using a teleportation jutsu ended up in Orochimaru's hideout. No one was around it seemed, much to the kunoichi's pleasures. She had opted for a black leather skirt, with black spandex shorts that went to her knees, her kunai holders and ninja star holders. She wore a black fishnet top with a black almost sleeveless shirt. Her ninja shoes turned into ninja boots, upon which by a button a blade came out from the tip of the shoe. She had removed her headband and jounin gloves to be replaced by normal black gloves. The place was so dark and it creeped her out. She continued her search though, not backing down until she had her Sasuke back. That's when she felt it, a presence of dread and of…excitement. She did a quick jutsu and became invisible, moving to the side to lean against the wall, her breathing silent to the almost non-existing.

"You can stop hiding, Kunoichi, I know your there." Came the soft, silky reply of one Orochimaru. Sakura felt a sudden chill go into body. The Jutsu was dispelled and Sakura let her emerald eyes widen. For some reason, he was…absolutely breathing. She found herself unable to speak, and then she steeled her resolved and spoke.

"I came to offer you a deal." She said in a silky voice, she had indeed grown a bit more beautiful, and she wasn't as flat chested as before. Orochimaru raised one delicate eyebrow in response to this. Sakura continued. "In exchange for Sasuke, I'll become your new body." She said softly.

"Naruto dearly misses him, and I believe…that Itachi would pose no threat…Naruto has currently gotten Itachi sedated enough to be killed, it could be the only chance Sasuke has."

"I see. Very well then, now, are you willing to be my new body? I'd of prefer a body with a strong power…but surely this way I could indeed be able to take over Konaha." Sakura was pleased at this, now to move onto stage 2. Bed him and kill him before anything happens. She walked up to him, emerald green eyes shining with a bit of lust.

"Care to test out this new body of yours, Orochimaru-sama?" She asked, her voice a soft purring sound as she moved to the Snake-sennin. Orochimaru, one who never backed down an offer for sex, nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her away to his bedchambers, his smirk never leaving those painted black lips, he never looked more sexy.

Sakura could feel it and her body was ready. She stared at the Snake-sennin as he took a good look over of the body he would soon have. Not as much power, but good enough for him. What he didn't know was that Sakura was indeed as strong as both Sasuke and Naruto; she even puts Itachi to shame in genjutsus. Medical ninjas were powerful, she even more so from Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto training her, Along with Kakashi-sensei as well. He ran his hands along her sides, eliciting a soft giggle from those luscious lips. He was a master of seduction, and Sakura could see why. His body was gorgeous. Both were naked, devoid of any clothes. Orochimaru had plenty to offer, and so did Sakura, she had a very nice body, and proud to say, she was also the most flawless looking women ever, if you catch my drift. Orochimaru always did love a flawless body. And by flawless, I mean flawless. Sakura was every bit flawless, more so then Sasuke. That's saying something right there if you ask me.

"Orochimaru-sama…" To hear his name come from the girl beneath him made him smirk wider. He leaned into her, his growing hard on pressing into her stomach, showing how excited he was. Sakura almost felt her self blush, but hid it. He then moved his body down, tongue licking at her exposed flesh on her neck. His throbbing member now pressed against her entrance, and it sent Sakura into a whole new wanting. Slowly her resolve was crumbling, and she was succumbing more and more to the lust. Then she felt it, his hot and slick long tongue plunging into her, tasting her, teasing her. Sakura had no idea how to react, but her body did. She let out a half swallowed sob of pleasure. She had never felt this, not with Itachi or Naruto when they…played. Orochimaru was so talented; he stopped though, leaving Sakura wanting more from him. But no. Orochimaru was going to take his time to see her limits, see how far she could go before begging. If it was one thing that tested anyone's will, it was sex. He did a jutsu and she was tied to his bed, arms and legs spread wide for his use. He almost let out a sadistic grin, but she could see it in his eyes. This was not what Sakura wanted. She eyed the whip in his hand carefully it was…spiky. Sakura was scared, any pleasure drained from her at the moment. Sadistic and Masochist bondage was not in the plan!

"Whats the matter, my little Kunoichi, are you afraid?" He purred licking the shell of her ear, God did he have to be so damn hot? She felt that warm heat, coiling in her stomach and making her need for release grow again. She wanted it so badly. Then she felt it, the first flick of a wrist and her stomach hurt, the spikes on the whip tore the flesh, leaving blood to flow out. He licked this up, slowly as Sakura felt a new sensation. Pain and pleasure. That's when she felt a slight pressure on her mind and she quickly turned into a slave of sorts. He whipped her again, causing more blood to mare her ivory pale skin. Again he licked it up. He threw away the whip, opting instead for a far worse temptation. For the smut that will now ensure, I will be saying that yes, Ninja's do indeed have sex toys so don't ask. Sakura wondered briefly what was going on, until she felt something against her. But Orochimaru blindfolded her eyes, and they say when one can't see, it heightens all other senses. A vibrator was against her clit, being moved oh so gently over the sensitive nub. Orochimaru was a sadistic bastard indeed, as he was also using his nails to cut into sensitive skin around and near her nether regions. Sakura cried out, her pain overcoming the pleasure. But Orochimaru didn't care; no he wanted to have the satisfaction of torturing this beautiful woman who was his to dominate. He stopped causing the wounds though, and withdrew the vibrator, to then shove a dildo covered in rubber spikes into her entrance, no preparation what so ever and Sakura screamed out, tears threatening to fall. It hurt! He made sure she felt the pain, and grinned. To see and hear a woman cry out in pain was, to say the least, most arousing for him. And he was getting more excited every passing moment. Then he stopped, pulling it out and untying his darling little ninja. For the sake of my mentality that's also slowly dieing, I am making his lair have electricity; do not ask where he got these sex toys from, as Kabuto and many others have stopped to try and figure it out. Even me. He led the girl to a machine, he told her to impale herself on it, it was another dildo with rubber spikes, and he forced her down. She cried out, wanting to move but felt her wrists tied together, and her legs shackled, Orochimaru's seductive voice ringing in her ears.

"I'm going to make sure you understand who is manipulating who…and as my new body…you'll have no control what so ever." HE saw Sakura shiver, her tears sliding down her cheeks. He simply smirked, feeling abit bad, but he was enjoying this way too much. She'd come to enjoy this soon enough. He turned on the machine slowly it started to move, then it got faster, hitting one spot that overpowered her pain and made her scream out pleasure. She then felt her mouth be guided to his aching member, her mouth engulfing him fully, and surprisingly, she was good. Very good. Orochimaru sighed, all the while whipping her back while she was fucked mindlessly by the spiked dildo and whipped to the point of pain and breaking. Sakura found it to be oddly exciting now, the feeling of pain mixing with pleasure. Yes she was enjoying this and that's what made the full force of whatever was knocking against her skull take over. She pulled away, asking him to make it go faster. He obliged, and then went to stand behind her, he pushed her forward, the ropes from the ceiling holding her wrists up bending down with her, as he made her lean against a ramp connected to the machine. He then rammed himself into the same hole she was being fucked senseless in, find the feeling almost unbearable, and he was going almost as fast the machine. Almost. He reached around and then rubbed the sensitive nub fast, in time with the thrusts. Sakura couldn't handle it; she was going to break soon. But Orochimaru wouldn't let her. He stopped then, pulling out fast, leaving Sakura to cry out, the machine stopped too. She was…his. Only his. For now. The plan still there in her mind…only a bit more…

"Not now, pet…I'm letting you have your satisfaction yet." He said, his trademark laughter ringing in her ears. She was bleeding so badly, battered and bruised. She was freed momentarily, until she found herself pinned to the wall by Orochimaru. He planted a rough kiss on her, biting on her tongue, causing it to bleed. Oh yes this was heaven. He made sure then to have Sakura obey him. He moved down her body, trailing soothing kisses over the burning skin. She was crying, the pain was coming back, and he for some reason, could careless. He wanted sex. Or so he thought. To stop this guilt he plunged his long tongue into her again, licking the blood and sending waves of pleasure to wash over her. He pulled away, leading his bleeding and broken ninja to the bed, where he bent lower, undoing her blindfold. Green eyes opened, revealing lust and pain. She found the excitement of pain to be exhilarating, yet it hurt so much.

"Please…" She broke. She wanted more. God did she want more. Who knew Sadistic Bondage and pain could turn her on? Well everyone has their quirks they say. Like me for instances, I'm the one writing this useless smut.

"Please what?" He asked. Licking up the blood that would soon dry. She shuttered.

"Take me…" Those were the words he wanted to hear, and he did just that. Pounding into her, deeply, relentlessly, he lifted up her legs to go in deeper. She cried out, her hips matching his thrusts. Faster and faster, she was breaking again. He moaned loudly, sending shivers down her spine as she bit into his neck, sucking hard and using her teeth to break skin. He did the same thing, and then the tension became too much. She felt something hot spill into her, and she lost control, spilling her juices on his stomach. The two stood there, shaking in the aftermath. Sakura was so sore; she then used her healing chakra on herself, curing herself of any cuts. Orochimaru pulled out, watching her heal herself. Though it was healed, it would still hurt. She looked to him and then when she saw him sleep, pulled the pins that were in her hair the whole time. Quietly she pricked his skin, he was to exhaust to move. The poison would take affect, she then suddenly felt very bad. She used him…but wasn't he just using her?

_"Your gonna get your Sasuke back, be happy!"_ Screamed inner Sakura, but Sakura couldn't be happy. She then took the other pin and pricked him again, causing the cure to go into his blood stream. Sasuke watched from a crack in the door, so she did all this to save him? He felt something inside him click. He had the desired to urge to leave. Without thinking he turned and left, not noticing how Sakura looked to Orochimaru lovingly. Maybe being his new body wouldn't be so bad…and maybe, she could convince him to stop his stupid plans. After all, she never felt so loved in her life by this man. Through his sadistic pleasures, he made her sadness go away…not even her friends could do that. She smiled softly to herself. Naruto would be happy and Sasuke would be free and to her it's all she needed. Sighing in contentment she curled up next to her lover, feeling his warm body press against her own. Without anything else to worry about for now, she allowed herself to sleep. She'll many more opportunities to kill him; right now she didn't want to. And next time…she was going to be dominant.


	2. Betraying the Village 2 of 2

**A/n: Well folks, as I promised, this will no longer be a one-shot. It will be filled with various one-shots or two shots. This one is a companion to the first one shot. Gai…I love you! Fwee! Aren't I awesome? ItaNaruSasu threesome, like I promised!**

**Vampire Shadow: Ya! Finally! –Glomps her- **

**-Grins- Disclaimer please!!**

**Gai: youthful Tanuki owns nothing but her insane plots! **

**Cha!! –Does the Sakura cheer thing- **

**Warnings: Yaoi (But not entirely graphic…just smutty)**

Naruto sighed. It was so cold now. Sure, he had Sasuke and Itachi…even had all his friends who stayed by him finding out the truth. But he missed Sakura. She had changed so much. From being air-headed and obsessive for only looks to suddenly maturing into a beautiful young woman who learned to love others and not just see beauty skin deep. She had learned to not be so air headed and even learned how to respect others and not to judge so fast. She became very protective of Naruto, and he missed that influence she had on him. She was so different now then their academy days. He let a sad smile grace his lips; he was in her room, her parents out for the moment. He simply sat on her bad, now realizing after a while what a comfort it was to be near her scent.

No, Naruto was not in love with Sakura, he loved her. She had become the closest thing he had to a sibling. And Tsunade, she was his mother and Iruka his father figure. He had a family…and without the other…it seemed to be incomplete. He always noted how people referred to team seven as opposites: Naruto as the daytime, Sakura as the Twilight and Sasuke as the Night. Ironic that each of them did indeed have those traits, but in a way, they were balanced, maybe not as a team, but as a person. One needed the other to keep in balance. He needed Sasuke's darkness to feed his light; he needed the twilight to calm him and Sasuke both with her softness. He noticed then for the first time her diary. But he wouldn't. He was not that mean. He saw the picture of them as a team...then of her and himself, and then just Naruto. There were many pictures of her and Naruto together. He noticed to a picture of Sakura and Ino, they were young, and hugging each other. Despite it all the two never did manage to reunite their friendship, but it was there…they never noticed.

He figured he spent too much time reflecting on how he and Sakura have grown as people; how she had almost made Sasuke in staying…of the risk she took. She probably did it first for herself and Naruto, but then…she probably figured she'd be the body. She always said she wanted those villagers to pay. He smirked and jumped out of her window and headed to the training grounds. A good work out never hurt anyone now did it?

Sakura was sore, but she was healed. She was still in the same bed and looked around, memories of what happened flashed through her mind. She had decided then to stay with him. She'd be his body…and she'd get the revenge Naruto was too soft to carry out. When she was told of Kyubbi, and how Naruto had softened the fox to calling him a kit, and how he didn't want Naruto to become a mindless killer, he asked her while he was in control to do something. She never realized that this would her chance. Her change to prove to Naruto that she would do whatever it took to see him happy. When she thought about, if she tried hard enough, could she melt the snake man's heart enough to allow him to be persuaded into helping her? But what she didn't know, was despite wanting immortality, he hated the village for how they shun people who are different. He found out about Naruto through Kabuto, and his side plans were always meant to lure both him and Sasuke to himself, so he could give them power for revenge.

"Are you awake, little blossom?" Came his silky voice, causing Sakura to involuntarily shiver. He had that affect.

"Uhh...yes." She said, still a bit weary from the huge leap of faith she did. If she could help Naruto, she would, and it seemed this was the perfect way. Little Sakura wasn't as nice as people thought now was she? "Orochimaru-sama, if… could I ask you something?"

"And what is that?" He said with that same sultry air…that same…presence of his voice that had her wanting to be begging him and calling him master. Yeah. She was a closet pervert…thanks to Naruto.

"Could you…take revenge on Konaha…for Naruto?" she asked quietly, looking at him with a pleading look. How tempting she was.

"My dear Kunoichi, that was one of the many plans I was going to carry out. They made fun of me too...so of course…I'd get my revenge. But with you, my dear ninja…I can destroy them. Who would suspect Sakura?" He asked, leaning over to kiss her gently. But it soon became rough and passionate. Sakura submitted easily. Sadly he broke it apart.

"So you mean…?"

"Yes. Without Sasuke I have no body…until you came. But you would do so much better. While you may not be as…powerful as the Uchiha…but you are adept in other skills, many of which are vital. Do get dressed…your training will begin very soon."

Naruto had his shirt off as sweat was dripping down his fine body. His spikey blonde hair was no longer held back by his ninja headband, which was tied around his arm, and mattered with dirt and sweat from his training. His hands were bruised, and he was not only using Kyubbi but his own chakra as well. He was getting stronger everyday, he mentally noted Sakura used to watch him train, and she would ask him to train her since Kakashi, as nice as he was, always favored Sasuke, what were they to learn? Tree walking. That's it. But they liked him all the same. Kakashi had told them on countless occasions how proud he was of them. And that made them happy. Sasuke was watching him. Oh how sexy he looked. With his shirt off his beautiful tanned skin seemed to glow heavenly in the noon sun. He had been accepted into the village, happy to have an Uchiha back, they forgave him instantly, but then they blamed Naruto for being the reason he left, Sasuke bristled but Naruto told him to calm down, let the villagers think that. After all, not even a demon would harm an innocent child who did nothing wrong. They never saw him for the child he was…just a monster. But his sunny dispositions made Sasuke realize why he loved him. His light was addicting, and wanted to smother it with his darkness. He silently jumped down and snuck behind him, snaking his arms around the young man's waist, pulling the startled boy to his chest.

"Hello, Naru-chan" he said in his deep voice, it still held a pretty boy quality to it, much like his brothers. Yes the two had reconciled. And he understood why then. Itachi hated all but him, because they only used him.

"Sasuke-teme…" he said, pouting clearly in his voice as he continued. "I told you no surprising me like that!" A deep chuckle was all he got as he was spun around and then felt lips crash onto his own. Naruto moaned, letting him slide his tongue in, they battled for dominance; he had to admit...French kissing made him very horny. What he didn't know was Itachi soon came up behind him and nibbled on Naruto's neck, causing the boy to moan into Sasuke's mouth and arch up against him, Itachi merely pulled him back some, his hands sliding down the boy's pants.

Itachi smirked as he began to stroke the hardening member, thinking of how cute Naruto looked when he cried out in ecstasy at being filled with by two very hot ravens. Naruto moaned, breaking the kiss as Sasuke nibbled on the other side of Naruto's neck, reaching his hand over to stroke his brother's already hard length, causing the older one to grunt in reply, and Naruto to whimper in satisfaction. Both the Uchiha's decided here was too obvious, so they went to the Uchiha compound. Needless to say…they allowed their hormones to go crazy at last. Clothes were quickly discarded as hands began to roam, kisses of heated passion, moans of lust and the intensity of being touched and kissed made Naruto go insane. He possessed Sasuke. He had him pin, sucking him off, using his tongue and teeth to bring the failed avenger more pleasure. Itachi sat there, jerking off at the sight. He wanted some of the action too so he grabbed the blonde haired boy and had him administer the same treatment. Sasuke, still wanting Naruto, impaled him from behind, causing Naruto moan loudly, the vibrations sending jolts of pleasures up Itachi's spine.

"Ah...Naruto…" His breathing was labored; he wandered how such an idiot could be so good at this. Sasuke was pounding Naruto to no end, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Naruto couldn't handle it, he came in Sasuke's hand, but when he felt Sasuke release in him, it made him horny all over again. He pulled away looking to Itachi, who seemed to be way to lustful, putting both to shame.

"My turn with the fox…" He said seductively, making both of them grow even harder. He remembered dreaming of his brother doing this…but then again…it was wrong… but why though? He shrugged it off, to mesmerized by watching his brother seductively tease the blonde, ignoring his pleas. Itachi loved to draw things out, just ask Deidara. Or Tobi…or should I say…Marada Uchiha? Yes, it came as a shock to Itachi when he found this out…he learned some tricks too from the man. Sasuke was left to watch the scene unfold with growing lust. He pictured himself being under his brother like that, and blushed brightly. His darling Naru-chan was crying out in pure pleasure. Itachi's tongue was very talented, shall we say? It didn't take long for Itachi to stop though before Naruto had his release. Not fair.

"Sasuke…" He looked over to his brother and motioned him over. Sasuke, being the good little brother he was, followed his unspoken command. Without warning Sasuke plowed into Naruto, kissing him passionately. Itachi? Well, Itachi took his place behind Sasuke. They started the rhythm slow, but lust was taking over, and soon their moaning could be heard very clearly, and they didn't care who heard them. The pressure began to build again and then, once it reached its blinding point, all three came at once, screaming the others name at the same time.

Time passed and all three were cuddled up on the raised bed. It was a nice valentines day.

**A/n: -nosebleed- I'm horrible at writing lemons…but I made this one as smutty as possible! **

**Vampire Shadow: Aww…-hugs her Sakura-chan- **

**XP Review please!**


	3. Friendship

**A/n: During Shippuden. Naruto reflects on Sakura and Sasuke and how he fits into all this. SakuNaru friendship.

* * *

**

Naruto always admired Sakura. She was pretty and she never gave him the time of day. If Ino didn't befriend her he would of befriended her. She wouldn't of become obsessed with Sasuke.

"And now look at her. She's so sad, Sasuke you bastard. Why would you do this to us? To her?" Naruto sighed and continued to watch the pink haired kunoichi. She was currently sleeping and Sai was…Sai was doing whatever it was he did.

Naruto pulled her blanket up more over her. She stirred, but luckily she didn't wake up. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep, but she also looked sad. Naruto didn't want that sadness there. Over time they had become close, he thought it was love, but later on, he realized what it was: Companionship. She was the first female to show him her friendship. Sure there was Hinata and her crush, but he never found her interesting. And she was…not his type. Though he did enjoy her encouragement, and he thanked her for that.

"Naruto?" Her voice broke him from his train of thought and he looked over.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. Just thinking."

"You can think?"

Naruto grinned and threw his pillow at her, she tackled him and they began a pillow fight. Kakashi had come back from what he was doing to see the two laughing and he grinned behind his mask. _'Those two really are close. Sasuke you are fool to leave behind such people'_

The night passed by fairly well, and by the time morning came, Naruto and Sakura were curled up together, and for once, neither thought of Sasuke. Only of each other.

* * *

**A/n: Not my best but rest assure there will be a better NaruSaku friendship and romance. **


End file.
